This invention relates to crib toys and, more particularly, to a mechanized crib toy adapted to move back and forth along the rail of a crib.
There have been many crib toys devised. Some of these crib toys are mechanized to perform various functions for entertaining a child. There have also been many toys devised in the prior art which include direction reversing mechanisms. For example, D. P. Clark U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,060, issued June 23, 1914; C. J. Neff U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,517, issued July 28, 1925; H. Muller U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,180, issued Feb. 28, 1939; and S. Asano U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,612, issued June 29, 1976, all disclose toy vehicles having various mechanical reversing mechanisms most of which are actuated by the vehicle reaching an impediment. Such mechanisms are used in toys for children who have developed manipulative ability.
As is well known, infants often follow repetitive motions for quite long periods. To date, however, there has been devised no practical toy with a reversing mechanism which may be utilized to provide repetitive motions for entertaining a child lying in a crib.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crib toy.
It is another object of this invention to provide a crib toy having a unique direction reversing mechanism capable of moving a toy along the rails of a crib.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new and improved crib toy capable of providing a melody while moving along the rail of a crib.